geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Robotnik
Dr. Ivo Robotnik is the main antagonist of The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''and the archenemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. Physical Appearance Robotnik is a comically obese scientist. He looks like a early version of Dr. Eggman, but with a much larger, much more ragged orange mustache, a conical head, a drooping pink nose, black eyes with red irises and black pupils, a round body and wiry legs. He wears a red and yellow bodysuit, black tights, and a pair of grey gloves with metal gauntlets. Personality A pompous, bad tempered, and cruel despot, his only goal is to rule Planet Mobius. At least once per episode (usually at the end of the episode after being defeated by Sonic), Robotnik declares his hatred of Sonic with his unmistakable catchphrase, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!". Dr. Robotnik also occasionally got help from the one, the only, salesman extraordinaire: Wes Weasely. His only fear is his mother, Mama Robotnik. Robotnik is shown through the series to be a sinister and sadistic man, who enjoys the pain and suffering of the planet. His plans often involve either the destruction of Sonic, or the destruction of an entire city while Sonic is incapacitated. He is the brain behind the majority of the plots in the show, and is exceptionally vain in both his ideas and appearance. Robotnik is often the one to spot Sonic's disguises, although he gets fooled as well. The majority of his traps fail due to either his execution, the machine itself failing, or Scratch and Grounder botching the plan. Abilities Robotnik's abilities usually consist of building robotic minions - the Badniks - and unusual weapons. Biography The Quest for YouTube Dr. Robotnik doesn't appear until after the game is cleared where he mysteriously joins the party. The King's Epic Adventure Dr. Robotnik is one of the eight YouTube Poop Masters that the King can challenge. He first appears at the end of Chapter I contacting Tomo Takino to capture Sonic. He reappears at the end of Chapter II, unveiling his new prison. When Scratch and Grounder fail to pay attention - they're reading the ''Azumanga Daioh'''' Omnibus - Robotnik takes it away from them and falls in love with Yomi. He also learns of Tomo's origin and reveals her to be the Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad's leader. Robotnik appears again in Chapter III when the King, Solid Snake, Otacon, and the Lucky Star girls are blasted into his stage. He scolds Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts for losing and fleeing. He introduces Tomo as Sonic's challenger and watches in glee as the battle commences. After Tomo and the King go off the edge of a cliff, Robotnik takes the opportunity to capture Sonic, Kagami, and Tsukasa. Robotnik goes into a chamber of his palace when he hears Forte playing. He yells at him to stop playing his usual depressing music and wants him to write a song for Yomi. Forte tries to convince him she's not real, but Robotnik knows she is because Tomo is real. Unbeknownst to Robotnik, until Forte mentions it, Sonic has escaped again. Forte begins to sing his "Don't Fall in Love" song while attacking Robotnik with his musical notes. Robotnik throws a table at Forte and ends up killing him. Since Sonic escaped and the Lucky Star girls remain, Robotnik orders Scratch and Grounder to rape them. He then goes to Bagelman's bar where he is trying to be convinced to drink the King's shit. He refuses, and ends up drinking an Icee made from papaya, something he apparently hates. Epilogue Dr. Robotnik continues to hunt Sonic, but still dreams of one day finding Yomi. Trivia *Robotnik is famous for the Internet meme of "pingas." In an episode, Robotnik screams out "Snooping as usual, I see," which sounds dangerously close to "penis". *Despite being the only YouTube Poop Master to get the most screen time in "The King's Epic Adventure," he is not the main antagonist of it as people think. *Robotnik was originally suppose to be recruited after completing the Epic Adventure quest, but since the series hasn't been completed he was put in as a post-game recruit. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over